Bukan CSI tapi SEES 2
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: dan Last battle ! Igor CS VS Minato CS akan tetapi ada sekelompok anak Main bola gebok di lapangan mereka ! dan apa kah yang terjadi ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bukan CSI tapi S.E.E.S**

**Pengarang curhat :** CSI bukan S.E.E.S Seasone 2 !! terimakasih Commentnya !!!

**Disclaimer :** pararodi di bawah ini bukan punya gue ok ? BUKAN !

**Inti cerita :** emang udah tiga tahun dan iwatodai hidup dengan damai akan tetapi ya tidak sedamai dengan anak anak S.E.E.S yang lagi asem adem di kantornya gara gara X File yang nggak beres dari kantor pusat yang akan membawa Minato ke sebuah tempat yang sangat epic…

Iwatodai lagi damai nih ! para anggota S.E.E.S juga lagi damai… hari ini kedamaian akan berubah karena ada petualangan epic yang aneh. Walaupun koromaru udah bebas dan sekarang dalam status tahanan rumahan dia di hokum ama anggota S.E.E.S buat makan makanan buatan Fuuka, Yaitu Nasi buram asem !. Siang itu Minato datang dengan seorang cewek yang pake Helm kupu kupu dan berbadan montok dengan tangan telapak tangan yang memiliki warna berbeda dengan seragam S.E.E.S ( lebih tepatnya Gekkoukan ) ke kantor S.E.E.S….

Junpei : ( melotot ) wah, sexy banget Minato ! siapa nih ?

Minato : namanya metis ! dia anggota baru !

Metis : hello !

Junpei : hello ! eh, helmnya dilepas dong ! ini udah di dalam kantor !

Metis : wah.. nggak bisa bang ! ini emang udah ke Lem dari lahir !

Junpei : oh gitu ? mendingan buka aja penutupnya !

Metis : ok deh ! ide bagus !

Ketika itu metis membuka penutupnya dengan gaya ala model gitu ketika itu Shinji hanya melihat adegan metis dengan muka orang pasrah dan jijik akan kemontokannya..

Junpei : lo ini aneh ya metis ?

Metis : aneh ?

Ketika itu Metis menutup Helmnya lagi dan mengambil Hammer yang besar dari kantongnya dan langsung menyerang dan mengejar junpei…

Metis : SINI LO ! DASAR son of bitch !

Junpei : eh !!! gue cuman bercanda ! dasar bitch !

Ketika itu Minato langsung menutup telinga Ken dengan headset nya karena dia tau kalo anak kecil nggak boleh dengar kata kata kaya gitu

Ken : lho, kok ?

Minato : udah ! diam aja !

Ken : ok deh….

Dan tak berapa lama kemudia Aegis datang. Pintu yang ia buka mengenai metis yang lari lari lagi ngejar Junpei ketika itu Metis jatuh. Mengetahui hal itu Aegis langsung menutup pintu dan langsung ngikutin gayanya di FES waktu di P3FES saat ketemu metis. Si metis juga begitu dia langsung berdiri dan mengikuti gayanya di FES….

Aegis : who are you ? why are you doing this ?

Metis : I am metis ! I come to join you all !

Aegis : join us ? it can't be ! you have same model as me ?

Ketika itu minato datang sambil bawa buku besar dan lalu memisahkan mereka

Minato :CUT ! Cut ! eh ! itu gayanya FES ! jangan katro kek ! cari yang lain kek ! jangan yang FES ! nggak punya Taste tau ! apa lagi itu udah tahun kemaren !

Aegis : tapi…

Minato : nggak ada tapi tapi ! Metis ! ekspersi kamu kurang ! buka topengnya !

Metis : bukanya gue pake topeng terus ?

Minato : tapi lo harus….

Junpei : ( motong kata kata minato ) udah ! CUT ! CUT ! Minato ! acting lo jelek banget sih ? nggak kaya Rise !

Tiba tiba dari kejauhan di toko tofu tiba tia tofu yang di pegang rise langsung jatuh ke bawah. Hal itu membuat Naoto bingung…

Naoto : kenapa rise ?

Rise : gue pikir ada yang ngomongin gue deh sekarang !

Naoto : siapa ?

Rise: nggak tau !

Back to the S.E.E.S office…

Junpei langsung beracting jadi sutradara yang ngebawa buku Naskah ( lebih teapatnya buku tulis kosong ) di sana sambil bilang…

Junpei : Taste lo mana ? mana Taste nya ? kurang TASTE

Minato : tapi ?

Junpei : nggak ada tapi tapi ! sekarang balik ! dan langsung kita mulai ! ( berjalan mundur ) camera rolling action… !

Ketika itu minato sadar kalo mereka lagi perkenalan bukan buat film..

Minato : JUNPEI ! eh ! suruh anak anak kesini ! ini mau perkenalan bukan mau bikin film !

Junpei : oh iya ! ok deh !

Ketika itu anak anak pada datang dan langsung ngobrol soal metis. Ketika itu Yukari datang terlambat sambil membawa sebuah dokumen yang banyaaaaakkkkkkk banget..

Junpei : apaan ini ? banyak banget ?

Yukari : ini tugas kita selama sebulan !

Junpei : apa ? ini lebih baik setahun !

Akihiko : minato bagaimana pendapat….

Ketika melihat Minato lagi membeku jelek Akihiko sadar ketika Minato ngeliat dokumen itu muka Minato langsung jelek kaya orang abis di lindas truk dan membeku kaya orang abis masuk kulkas. ketika itu Metis dengan tegas langsung menyimpulakan bahwa…

Metis : kita butuh pemimpin baru !

Yukari :eh, belagu baget lo bilang gitu padahal masih anggota baru juga !

Metis : biarin ! ( nada nantang )

Yukari :eh, lo nantang ya ?

Metis : iya !

Yukari : ayo kita berkelahi !

Metis : ayo siapa takut !

Ketika itu metis menggambil hammer besarnya lagi di kantongnya, menutup tutup helmnya dan langsung menyiapkan kuda kuda menyerang. Kalo yukari dia langsung mengambil pistol besaaaarrrrrr dari kantong nya yang berisikan 130 peluru. Sekali tembak langsung musnah !!!!

Junpei : idih ! berani banget lo bawa pistol itu !

Yukari : biarin ( menatap metis seperti predator yang ngeliat mangsanya )

Junpei : bukannya ilegal ?( penasaran )

Yukari : iya !

Yukari saat itu ngliat junpei dengan tatapan sweetdrop gitu akan tetapi karena ngeliat itu senjata junpei langsung takut takut gitu…

Junpei : gue nggak ikut ikutan ! bye !

Ketika itu junpei langsung berlari kearah minato dan bersembunyi di belakangnya. Sama seperti anggota S.E.E.S lainnya mereka bersembunyi di belakang tubuh minato yang lagi beku dan PERANG DI MULAI !!!!

Yukari : tembak !

Teriak yukari sambil menembakan isi peluru di pistol besarnya saat itu Metis yang menghidar langsung jatuh kesandung mainan bebek dan jatuh kepelukan Shinji yang lagi tidur gara gara males dengan acara perkenalan itu. Saat itu wajah metis langsung berseri seri ngeliat muka dan ketika itu Shinji lagi binggung kenapa si metis ada di pangkuannya sekarang. Plus tatapan mata metis kaya orang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama…

Aegis : hello ! bukannya aku mau menggangu adegan tatap matanya ! tapi si minato udah sadar tuh ! dia 100% nggak beku lagi !

Metis : ( masih menatap Shinji denga tatapan berbinar binar ) iya !

Shinji : kenapa lo ?

Muka dan perasaan Shinji langsung nggak enak sama sekali malah dia merasa udah dalam kondisi kritis banget waktu di liatin metis dengan tatapan yang begitu berbinar binar

Metis : mau jadi pacarku ?

S.E.E.S team : APA !?

Ketika itu anggota S.E.E.S langsung kaget kaya sapi mau disembelih saat itu muka Shinji langsung kaya orang abis makan masakan si Fuuka…

Yukari : holy shit ! dia suka ama shinjiro-senpai !

Akihiko : OMG ! it can't be !!! SHINJI !

Mitsuru : ….. ( nggak bisa berkata kata )

Junpei : dammit ! dia suka ama shinjiro-senpai !

Ken : * glup *….

Koromaru : * wimper * ( artinya : gila ! dia suka ama Shinji ! OMG ! OMG ! )

Aegis : gila ! suka ama Shinjiro-san !

Minato : buset ! padahal baru ketemu !

Fuuka : atas nama golongan darah A dia menyukai shinjiro-senpai !

Ketika itu dengan perasaan bener bener kelewatan dari perasaan malu si shinji langsung menolak itu permintaan mentah mentah…

Shinji : sorry ya ! cewek yang punya warna tubuh nggak jelas badan montok gitu, memiliki hammer besar di kantong serta memakai helm bukanlah tipe ku !

Metis : ( over head ) APA !?

Akihiko : ( histeris ) HUAAAAAAAAAA !? ditolak !

Mitsuru : menarik !

Yukari : udah gue duga ! pasti di tolak !

Junpei : awas ! ada yang mau meledak !

Si junpei langsung nunjuk si metis yang langsung memakai orgia modenya dan langsung berdiri dari pangkuan Shinji dan langsung mengambil hammer besarnya dan kemudian seperti di FES saat dia menampar aegis dengan Hammernya. Dia menampar si shinji dengan adegan kaya gitu…

Mitsuru dan Akihiko : * GAPS * !!!!! ( gapsnya lebay )

Junpei, yukari, aegis, minato, fuuka, dan ken : OMG ! Shinjiro-senpai di tampar !

Shinji emang jatuh saat itu. Tiba tiba si metis membantunya berdiri dan langsung memeluk lengan shinji dengan erat..

Shinji : WHA !?

Metis : metis akan sama shinji terus !! karena Shinji milik metis !!

Ketika itu para anggota S.E.E.S yang lain langsung was was ama sifat si Metis yang menaruh perasaan sangat besar bahkan bisa di katakana lebay ama shinji akhirnya karena udah capek melanjutkan hal bodoh itu akhirnya minato dengan tegas, bijak, lugas, dan jujur ( kaya selogan papa gue waktu kampanye tapi gue balik ) si minato langsung menyimpulkan bahwa mereka harus mengerjakan tugas itu sekarang…

Minato : ok ! ayo kita kerjakan ! jadi bulan depan kita dapat liburan !!!!

Semua anggota S.E.E.S : OK !!!!!!!!

Ketika itu mereka membagi kelompok. 1 kelompok anggotanya dua orang kecuali kelompok 4..

Kelompok 1 : Minato and Aegis

Kelompok 2 : mitsuru and akihiko

Kelompok 3 : Fuuka dan Junpei

Kelompok 4 : yukari, ken dan Koromaru

Kelompok 5 : metis dan Shinjiro

Tugas dimulai. Ketika itu mereka mengambil satu file yang harus dikerjakan. Saat mereka membuka filenya dan membacanya mereka langsung bermuka orang yang abis di linadas truk dan dibakar. Karena isi Filenya 100% pekerjaan yang seharusnya nggak di kerjakan oleh polisi elit kaya mereka seperti

File milik kelompok 1 : meras susu sapi di perternakan iwaka

File milik kelompok 2 : menyusun buku di perpusatakaan kota

File milik kelompok 3 : membantu sapi melahirkan di ladang rumput

File milik kelompok 4 : menjual cicin seharga Rp.1000 rupiah di jalan tol

File milik kelompok 5 : membersihkan kandang sapi

Ketika itu muka mereka langsung jelek kaya sapi mau di sembelih. Akirnya mereka menerima aja dan langsung pergi ke tempat yang di tuju di filenya. Mereka mengerjakan tugas itu dengan baik… baik… baik !!!! sekali…. Mereka menjalankan tugas nya dengan enjoy sampe suatu saat mereka akan menemukan " THE X FILE "… seminggu udah lewat si Fuuka ama Junpei sudah menyelesaikan tugas terakhir mereka yaitu ngebantu kambing melahirkan dengan oprasi sesar ( atau apa itu )..

Junpei : ok ! udah selesai !

Fuuka : balik yuk !

Junpei : eh ! fuuka ! si metis itu sering nempel ama shinji-senpai terus ya ? sampe kekamar mandi ?

Fuuka : aku nggak tau junpei-kun ! yang pasti itu anak emang susah lepas dari shinjiro-senpai apalagi waktu dia berusaha kabur waktu tugas mendorong mobil orang dia aja nggak bisa..

Junpei : emang gimana cara dia mau kabur saat itu ?

Fuuka : shinjiro-senpai kan yang nyalain mobil si metis yang mendorongnya jadi waktu mobilnya nyala si shinjiro-senpai langsung tancap gas akan tetapi si metis dengan mudahnya megang itu mobil dengan satu tangan !

Ketik itu si Junpei langsung kaget bukan main soal kekuatan metis yang gila abis akhirnya dengan muka yang sweetdrop dia langsung minta pulang soalnya udah nek denger soal metis

Junpei : udah deh ! mendingan kita pulang aja ! gue nek kalo bicarain dia !

Fuuka : sama ! yuk !

Ketika mereka sampai di kantor S.E.E.S ketika itu mereka di panggil keruangan minato buat file terakhir dengan muka jelek mereka ngeliat kantor minato yang gelap banget kaya tempat yang bener bener buat gengster…

Junpei : ada apa ini ? lebai banget gelapnya !

Yukari : udah diem STUPEI ! mendingan lo duduk dan mendegarkan itu minato mau bicara soal file yang tinggal satu dan kelompok siapa yang akan mengerjakannya !

Ketika itu Junpei dan fuuka langsung duduk manis dan langsung dengan muka seperti angle mendengarkan minato saat itu minato perlahan lahan membuka file itu. Ketika itu mereka ngeliat the GOLDEN TICKET.

Isi golden ticket : SELAMAT ! ANDA MEMENANGKAN TIKET BUAT LIBURAN MELEPASKAN RASA LELAH DAN MENGIKUTI PETUALANGAN YANG EPIC ABIS !!!!

Ketika itu anak anak S.E.E.S langsung senang dan histeris gitu ngeliat itu golden ticket akan tetapi ketika mereka ngeliat tanda WARNING muka mereka langsung buram…

Warning : TIKETNYA BUAT SATU ORANG ! INGET SATU ! BUKAN DUA KALE !

Junpei : jadi siapa yang pergi ?

Minato : gimana kalo gue aja ?

Seluruhnya : setuju !

Junpei : gue nggak setuju !

Minato : kenapa ?

Junpei : gue ini udah kerja seharian ! seminggu lagi ! dari memijat orang, tugas di kandang, dan tuga menjijikan lainnya !

Minato : KALO GUE ! udah tanda tanganin surat kalian ! ngebersihin gedung tingkat 150 dengan tangan manual.. ( melanjutkan kata katanya )

Para anggota S.E.E.S emang nggak bisa ngelawan si Minato kalo udah marah marah soalnya kalo dia marah dia kaya mac taylor waktu di Seasone 3 finale…

Junpei : ok ! lo aja yang pergi !

Minato : MAKASIH !

Si minato langsung keluar langsung keluar dari kantornya sambil marah marah dia pergi pulang kerumahnya buat siap siap untuk besok. Ketika itu si Junpei di jewer ama yukari

Yukari : LAIN KALI JANGAN MEMBANGKANG SI MINATO !

Junpei : i… iya yukari !

Ketika itu si Junpei di jewer sambil di seret seret ama Yukari dengan Lebay…

Bersambung..

aduh ! mau nambahin apa ya disini ? oh ! gue jadi in Naoto cewek lagi ya ? * dihajar ama orang yang suka Naoto versi cowok *


	2. Chapter 2

**Bukan CSI tapi S.E.E.S**

**Pengarang curhat :** makasih commentnya ya !!!! MAKASIH ! * dihajar+dibakar+dibunuh * nah ini ketemu lagi si Minato ama Mc persona lainnya ( termasuk PTS )

**Disclaimer :** pararodi di bawah ini bukan punya gue ok ? BUKAN !

**Inti cerita :** emang udah tiga tahun dan iwatodai hidup dengan damai akan tetapi ya tidak sedamai dengan anak anak S.E.E.S yang lagi asem adem di kantornya gara gara X File yang nggak beres dari kantor pusat yang akan membawa Minato ke sebuah tempat yang sangat epic…

Keesokan harinya

Si Minato sekarang berada di depan perusahaan Kue coklat terbesar di Iwatodai ketika itu dia ngeliat temen temennya yaitu Naoya yang masih megang koran ajaibnya, Tatsuya yang megang buku tulis dan alat tulis buat matematika, Seta dengan gaya kaya Chucknya dan seorang anak laki laki berambut Coklat yang kayanya dokter soalnya dia ngebawa sesuatu yang sering dibawa House ( tontonlah House dan anda akan mengetahuinya ). Ketika itu dia berdiri di tengah Seta dan Tatsuya ketika itu mereka langsung ngobrol about the Brown hair kid…

Minato : siapa tuh ?

Seta : tehe ! emang gue tau ! gue aja baru ketemu

Minato : kalo lo ?

Tatsuya : baru ketemu juga !

Minato : kita Tanya aja yuk namanya siapa !

Seta : ayo !

Ketika itu mereka berempat langsung menghampiri the brown hair kid itu dan menanyakan namanya…

Minato : hello ! siapa nama mu ? aku Minato arisato, anak laki laki berambut abu abu itu Seta souji, anak cowok pake jas itu Tatsuya Shou, dan anak yang make anting itu Naoya todo !

Seta : ( dalam ati ) gila anak rambut abu abu ?

Tatsuya : ( dalam ati ) jas item ?

Naoya : ( dalam ati ) anak pake anting maksud lo ?

The brown hair kid : lho ? bukannya lo betiga pake jas item ?

Minato : iya !

The brown hair kid : jadi lo betiga tatsuya Shou ya ?

Minato, tatsuya, dan seta : BUKAN !

The brown hair kid : trus ? yang mana tatsuya ?

Naoya : yang itu ! rambut coklat kaya lo !

The brown hair kid : berarti gue dong !

Ketika itu keempat cowok itu langsung naik darah dengan aksi kebodohan the brown hair kid ini akhirnya dengan nada jengkel banget si Seta langsung menjelaskan soal nama dengan The brown hair kid sambil bawa papan tulis kecil segala…

Seta : gini lo nak ! anak yang pake jas Seven sister itu namanya Tatsuya Shou ! trus dia itu jasnya warna item ! sama kaya Jas gue ama Jas emo boy itu…( melanjutkan penjelasan )

Minato : ( dalam ati ) emo boy maksud lo ?

Seta : trus… warna rambut lo itu kaya dia ! jadi dia dibilang Naoya rambut coklat !

The brown hair kid : Oh gitu ! kalo gitu gue Shin Kanzato ! adeknya Ryo kanzato ! kakaknya Jun kanzato atau gue bilang Yuki kanzato soalnya otak mereka bergabung ! dan anak dari pasangan yang tidak lain tidak bukan… ( melanjutkan kata katanya )

Minato : ( berbisik ketelinga Seta sambil ngegosip ama seta ) gila lengkap banget ! sampe dua ngasih tau siapa musuhnya lagi !

Seta : iya setuju tuh ! masa sahabat juga ! nggak segitunya kali kalo perkenalan diri !

Shin : dan pacar dari Kanaru morimoto !

Tatsuya : wih, panjang banget !

Shin : iya dong ! KANZATO !

Ketika Shin bilang kanzato empat orang lainnya langsung perasaannya kaya Minato lagi introgasi Luna silverman…

Shin : oh iya ! ngomong ngomong lo dapet GOLDEN TICKET dari mana ?

Minato : dari X File yang nyasar ke kantor gue….

Seta : dari paman gue ! nggak tau dia dapet dari mana ! yang pasti bukan mencuri…

Naoya : waktu nyelamatin orang gue dapet ini

Tatsuya : gue dapet dari kakak gue !

Shin : WAH ! sama tatsuya ! gue dapet dari kaka gue Ryo kanza…

Ketika itu mulut shin di tutup ama Minato yang jengkel dengar kata Kanzato yang keluar dari mulut Shin…

Seta : eh, gerbang udah kebuka !

Ketika itu gerbang pabrik kue itu terbuka tiba tiba keluarlah seorang berambut panjang…

Shin : itu cewek ya ?

Naoya : kalo cewek gue mau !

Cake Shop

Tiba tiba dari kejauhan Maki yang lagi makan Kue langsung tersedak…

Maki : * batuk * !

Alan : Kenapa ?

Maki : kayanya Naoya pingin cewek baru deh !

Alan : oh iya ?

Maki : ( muka kaya Misa waktu bilang kalo ada cewek mendekati light akan dia bunuh ) iya ! kalo sampe beneran gue tulis namanya di buku ini ( tersenyum jahat ) !

Ketika itu Alan ngeliat buku itu ketika itu bukunya bertuliskan kata kata " Death note "dan ketika itu pula wajah maki langsung berubah menjadi wajah misa yang marah waktu tau si Light lagi jalan ato deket ama cewek

Alan : ( sweetdrop ) oh baiklah kalo begitu…

Back to Cake factory…

Ketika itu keluarlah Takaya dengan sexynya dia langsung keluar dengan gaya cewek yang bikin lima anak yang kehilangan arah itu muntah…

Seta : GILA ! NAJIS GUE !

Minato : HUEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK

Naoya : gue pikir cewek !

Tatsuya : mual gue !

Shin : mukanya lebih jelek dari Takuro…..

RUMAH SAKIT GAUKEN

Ketika itu Takuro lagi santai ama Megumi di kantor mereka soalnya si Shin lagi berangkat Liburan. Tiba tiba Takuro langsung ngerasa ada yang bilang kalo dia itu jelek…

Takuro : ah ? perasaan apa ini ?

Megumi : kenapa ?

Takuro : nggak apa apa ? tapi rasanya aku ingin menghajar shin ketika ia pulang dari liburan !

Megumi : eh ? kenapa ?

Takuro : gue merasa dia ngolok gue deh..

Megumi : * sweet drop *….

Cake Factory

Ketika itu takaya langsung menyapa mereka kaya Menyapa anak kecil saat itu mereka berlima yang masih jijik liat dia ( kaya orang abis liat penampakan ) langsung Sweetdrop…

Takaya : HELLO anak anak !

Seta : gue 16 tahun !

Naoya : gue 17 tahun !

Tatsuya : gue 17 tahun !

Shin : gue 17 tahun !

Minato : gue 17 tahun !

Takaya : oh gitu kalo gitu hello semua !

Takaya langsung bersikap kaya cewek saat itu ketika itu mereka berlima tambah mual ngeliatnya dan langsung muntah ketika Takaya berbalik kearah sebaliknya. ketika dia berbalik kearah mereka lagi muka mereka tetep kaya orang mual…

Takaya : yuk masuk !

Ketika itu mereka langsung mengikuti takaya masuk saat itu kaya di Charile and Coklat factory ( atau apa itu ) dalamnya itu kaya taman permen gitu ketika itu mereka berlima langsung kaya anak anak gitu…

Naoya : gila ! bagus banget tempat ini ! eh ! ada sungai coklat !

Ketika itu Naoya kaya Agustus ( atau apa nama charcter di Charlie and the Coklat factory itu ) mengambil sedikit coklat dari sungai coklat dan memakannya sedikit aja !

Takaya : itu saluran pembuangan !

Ketika itu Naoya langsung mutah abis. Ketika itu dengan sifat keanak anakannya si Seta langsung bilang kaya anak kecil..

Seta : kalau aku pulang aku akan membeli kue mu tuan takaya !

Takaya : siapa bilang kalian bisa pulang ?

Shin : huh ?

Takaya : coba liat di tiket kalian lebih teliti…

Ketika itu mereka ngeliat tulisan kecil yang sangat kecil bertuliskan…

Tulisan kecil : sekali masuk nggak boleh pulang ! karena…

Ketika itu mereka membaja Karena si takaya sambil tersenyum bilang..

Takaya : Kalian milikku sekarang !

Ketika itu mereka berlima langsung berdiri dan berteriak kaya digigit anjing trus lari kearah pintu keluar tapi sayangnya pintunya langsung ditutup dengan cepat oleh takaya saat itu sambil marah marah si Seta langsung menghadap kearah Takaya dan membentaknya..

Seta : keluarkan kami Evil hippie jesus !

Tatsuya : ( ikut ikutan ) keluarkan kami evil hippie jesus !

Ketika itu seta ngeliat Tatsuya dengan muka jelek dan anehnya…

Takaya : kalian milikku sekarang !

Seta : tapi kami nggak mau jadi milikmu !

Tatsuya : tapi kami nggak mau jadi milikmu !

Seta langsung bermuka jelek lagi dan menatap Tatsuya..

Takaya : biarin !

Seta :dasar jelek !

Tatsuya : dasar jelek !

Akhirnya si Seta udah Over head ama si Tatsuya dan marah marah..

Seta : kenapa sih lo ngikutin kata kata gue terus !

Tatsuya : abisnya feny nggak ngasih gue dialog !

Seta : emang betul fen ?

Suara gue : YOU GUYS MORON ! KENAPA LO NYEBUT NAMAGUE PAS PAS CERITA ? SONO BALIK LAGI KE ADEGANNYA ATO NGGAK GUE PECAT !

Seta dan Tatsuya : ampun feny ! ok kami balik lagi !

Minato : tuh kan ! lo juga kenapa nyebut namanya !

Seta : abis gue males ama si Tatsuya nggak dikasih dialog ama feny ! udah feny jelek gitu ! sering molor dikelas ! sering ngelamun dikelas, makan banyak, gila, dan sering nonton CSI sampe subuh dan main game sampe lupa waktu plus seneng banget main komputer sampe PRnya lupa di kerjain! kenapa juga dia yang jadi pengarang cerita kita padahal ada orang lainkan ? kenapa mesti dia ? kenapa nggak mesti…

Ketika itu datang batu besar entah dari mana mengenai kepala Seta dan membuat Seta pingsan ditempat ia berdiri....

Seta : OW ! ( pingsan )

Minato : kualat lo !

Takaya : udah ! mendingan kita ke poinnya aja ! dari pada semakin nggak jelas

Ketika itu anak buah takaya yaitu mini Chidori dan Mini Jin langsung mengangkat mereka dan memasukan mereka ke sebuah tempat aneh buat operasi atau apa gitu :

- tempat minato : ketika itu Minato di bawa ketempat kaya laboratorium dokter gigi gitu dan ketika itu takaya mencabut giginya dan dimasukan kesebuah sereal " Corn Suprize "

- tempat Seta : seta yang masih pingsan di baringkan ke sebuah tempat pendonoran darah dan darahnya diambil dan dijadikan minuman " BLOOD Kids "

- tempat Naoya : Naoya dimasukan keruang oprasi sebelum itu dia ngebaca korannya yang isinya " Yellow head emang ada headnya !" ketika itu Naoya langsung berfikiran buruk saat itu kepalanya putus di tendang ama takaya dan di masukan ke Yellow head…

- tempat Shin : dia dimasukin ke ruang pemecah kacang saat itu, itunya ( ya lo taulah kebanggaan laki laki ) dipotong ama takaya dan dimasukan ke " OMG it's not Nuts "

- tempat Tatsuya : saat itu tatsuya dibaringkan di suatu tempat dan ketika itu Takaya mengambil hatinya dan dia langsung pingsan.. dan dimasukan ke " Heart man "

ketika itu mereka langsung didekatkan ( setanya Sadar begitu darahnya udah agak abis ) dan lalu Takaya memberikan mereka Cap " T " dan ketika itu mereka berteriak kaya Cewek..

The Boys Lost destiny : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !?

Kamar aneh…

Setelah mereka di Stempel tadi ama Takaya dengan hurup " T " di badan mereka. mereka langsung dimasukan ke sebuah ruangan aneh gitu ama takaya. Udah sempit, kotor, kecil… pokoknya orang nggak betah deh disana ! entah kenapa tiba tiba pintu kebuka dan seseorang masuk dengan histeris…

Anak laki laki berambut merah : HARRY !

The boys lost destiny : ( berteriak kaya cewek ) kyaaaa ! masuk kok nggak kentuk pintu ? nakal deh !

Anak laki laki berambut merah : sorry ! Hermion ! si Harry nggak ada disini !

Ketika itu datang seorang cewek berambut coklat yang ngebawa buku dengan seragam yang sama kaya anak laki laki itu…

Hermion : ye… udah gue bilang ! jangan cari disitu Ron !

Ron : abisnya gue penasaran sih !

Tiba tiba si shin langsung berdiri dari tempat dia duduk dan langsung menanyakan sesuatu ama mereka..

Shin : lo cari siapa ?

Hermion : kami cari Harry…

Tiba tiba si Hermion itu jatuh di dorong ama seseorang dari belakang yaitu orang yang mereka maksud yaitu Harry potter tapi sayangnya dia udah jadi Idiot banget..

Ron : harry ? lo kenapa ?

Ketika itu Harry langsung mendorong ron dan menyeret Hermion entah kemana ketika itu The boys lost destiny langsung Sweetdrop gitu akhirnya mereka kembali lagi ketempat masing masing dan beberapa lama kemudia mereka merasa bosan banget ama keadaan aneh itu…

Seta : rasanya gue mau pulang…. Dan buat bento disana !

Shin : kita akan terjebak disini sampai kita mati !

Naoya : jangan bilang gitu ! kamu itu menakutinya !

Shin : kenapa ? lo bukan kakak gue !

Ketika itu si Shin langsung memukul si Naoya di perut si Minato langsung nggak tinggal diam soal itu akhir nya dia langsung menghampiri shin dan langsung…

Minato : dia cuman ngebela !

Ketika itu minato memukul shin di perut juga ketika itu tiba tiba si seta langsung mengambil guci dan memukulkannya kekepala minato sambil bilang…

Seta : gue bisa jaga diri !

Tiba tiba tatsuya langsung menonjok muka seta sambil bilang…

Tatsuya : lo nggak tau di untung !

Tiba tiba lagi si Naoya ngambil tiang lampu yang berdiri dan langsung mengayunkannya kekepala shin tapi sayang meleset soalnya shin udah keburu menunduk dan pukulan itu mengenai Tatsuya. Ketika itu si Minato langsung dengan tegas bilang ama mereka soal sesuatu…

Minato : jangan gitu deh ! kalo kita mau keluar dari sini ! kita harus berkerja sama kaya dulu ! mau atau nggak !

Ketika yang lainnya mau mendekat ke arah minato dan mau menonjoknya tiba tiba suara takaya terdengar…

Takaya : anak anak ! siapa yang mau main ama takaya ?

Naoya : it's takaya…

Tatsuya : HIDE !

Ketika itu semuanya bersembunyi…

- shin di balik pintu

- minato di bawah kasur

- naoya di belakang kursi

tapi sayangnya dua orang lagi nggak menemukan tempat persembunyiannya akhirnya tiga orang lainnya menyarankan buat pergi keluar….

Trio yang lagi sembunyi : KELUAR!

Ketika itu mereka berdua keluar dan langsung bertengkar. Ketika itu Seta yang masih mencari tempat sembunyi membuka sebuah pintu ketika ia ngeliat sesuatu yaitu…

Seta : astaga !

Ketika itu Harry lagi membuat sak tinju dari teman temannya, ketika dia melihat Seta. Ketika itu dia tersenyum kepada Seta kaya ngeliat mangsanya ketika itu Seta langsung menutup pintu itu dan langsung berlari sampai didepan sebuah pintu lagi dia memasuki pintu itu dan membuka lemarinya dengan buru buru ketika lemarinya kebuka dia langsung tertimbun Avoker milik S.E.E.S..

Seta : gila ! AVOKER punya S.E.E.S !

Ketika itu Seta langsung buru buru masuk kedalam saat itu dia berjalan sangat pelan pelan dan melihat sekitarnya… lemari itu dipenuhi dengan rambut palsu takaya. Ketika itu tanpa sengaja dia menabrak plastik pakaian yang bertuliskan…

Tulisan di plastik : WARNING jauhkan dari orang bodoh ! jika anda terkena anda akan menjadi Bodoh juga !

Ketika itu Seta terjebak di antara plastik itu dan ketika itu Seta langsung jatuh kesebuah tanah bersalju. Ia kaget melihat seragamnya yang langsung berganti seragam yosagami tapi buat anak SD

Seta : wah, apa apaan nih ? gue kok pake baju Yosagami Elementary school ?

Ketika itu Seta langsung melihat papan bertuliskan nama tempat itu…

Tulisan di papan : Prinia tempat dimana pernikahan Gay bisa dilakukan dan salju tidak akan pernah hilang !

Ketika itu Seta langsung memasang muka jijik ama itu tulisan soalnya ada kata kata " Gay " disana…

Seta : jijik banget gue !

Tiba tiba datang si Tatsuya yang datangnya sambil pake adegan jatoh dan menimpa Seta…

Seta : OW ! TATSUYA !!!!

Ketika itu Tatsuya bangkit dia langsung melihat seragamnya yang berubah menjadi seragam Seven sister buat anak SD…

Tatsuya : ini bukannya ?

Seta :… baju gue juga jadi baju anak SD kok !

Ketika itu mereka memutuskan buat jalan jalan disana dan tak berapa lama kemudian dari kejauhan tiba tiba kereta Salju datang dengan kerennya ketika itu terlihat tiga orang penumpang satu orang pria dan dua orang cewek yang kelihatannya kaka beradik….

Seta : gile ! mobil salju apaan tuh ?

Ketika itu itu Kereta salju langsung parkir kaya Mobil yang ada di amerika saat itu Seta dan Tatsuya ngeliat platnya yang bertuliskan " I Love P " ketika itu Tatsuya langsung bingung bingung gitu…

Tatsuya : " P " itu apa ?

Seta : itu kali ! ( menunjuk papan )

Tatsuya : ( muka jijik )… Gay ?

Ketika itu Pria itu langsung turun dari tempat dia duduk. Pria berhidung panjang itu langsung menatap Duo gila itu. Ketika itu mereka berdua langsung was was melihatnya…

Pria berhidung panjang : namaku Igor !

Seta : igor ? hanya Igor ?

Igor : igor !

Tatsuya : nggak ditambah ? nggak orgi ?

Seta : Irgo kali ?

Tatsuya : igro ?

Igor : CUMAN IGOR ! ( jengkel )

Seta dan Tatsuya : ok ! trus nona nona ini ?

Ketika itu Seta dan tatsuya langsung duduk manis di salah satu pohon tumbang disana

Nona yang tinggi : Margaret !

Nona yang pendek : Elizabeth.

Tatsuya : woaaaaaaa, mereka cantik !

Seta : lo nggak takut ama Maya ?

Tatsuya : oh iya ! lo kok tau Maya ?

Seta : gue baca file lo !

Igor : selamat datang di Prinia !

Tatsuya : makasih !

Seta : igor tinggal dimana ?

Igor : itu !

Ketika itu Igor nunjuk the White castle nya orang amerika ketika mereka berdua kembali menoleh mereka bertiga tiba tiba mereka langsung menghilang…

Seta : wow ?

Tatsuya : pergi kemana dia ?

Seta : TEHE !

Minato time

Minato berhasil kabur dari tempat dia bersembunyi saat itu dia juga masuk keruangan yang Seta dan Tatsuya masuki ketika itu dia berjalan masuk kearah itu lemari. Saat itu dia berjalan masuk dan dia langsung berkomentar dengan tempat itu…

Minato : siapa yang tinggal disini ? Liberachi ?

Ketika itu dia langsung dihantam denga daun daun pohon disana sebanyak 4X…

Yang pertama " Ow!"

Yang kedua " anjrit "

Yang ketiga " ouch !"

Yang keempat " Huaaaaaaaaa ?! "

Dia jatuh dan sama seperti Tatsuya dan Seta dia langsung memakai Seragam Gekkoukan buat anak kecil…

Minato : EH !? SERAGAM GEKKOUKAN BUAT ANAK SD ?..

Tiba tiba datang seorang manusia dari prancis mukanya bawa camera sambil panik dan ngasih ama Minato…

Orang Prancis ? : nih ! nih ! simpan dan baca !

Minato : hah ?

Orang prancis : udah ! simpan dan baca !

Ketika itu orang itu langsung kabur si Minato langsung bingung bingung aja dan ketika itu orang itu langsung bilang…

Orang prancis : KAYA ORANG MAU MEMOTO SESUATU !

Saat itu orang itu langsung jatuh kearah jurang didepannya ketika itu Minato langsung Sweetdrop dan menurut ama itu orang. Ketika itu dia kaya orang moto ngebacanya. Entah kenapa ada Laser yang mengidentifikasi matanya…

Minato : MY EYES !

Dia mulai kembali kekamera itu dan orang itu yang ada disitu…

Minato : orang ini lagi !

Orang prancis : nama ku adalah Bebe !

Minato : bebe ?

Bebe : bebe ! iya ! kota prinia akan diancam kehangatan yang dibuat oleh nyx dan igor…

Minato : bukannya

Bebe : disini orangnya seneg dingin..

Minato : oh gitu… jadi gitu to…..

Bebe : ada peraturan yang mereka buat.. tidak ada pernikahan Gay, tidak ada sumbangan buat orang, tidak ada orang memakai celana panjang, tidak boleh makan ramen dan…

Orang kulit item : ( dateng tiba tiba ) Nyx and Igor doesn't care with the black people !

Minato : oh gitu !

Bebe : tolong hentikan Nyx dan Igor sebelum

Minato : sebelum ?

Suara dari Camera : sebelum pesan ini meledak !

Minato : wait the Minute ?

Ketika itu Camera itu langsung meledak dan membuat Minato terpental entah kemana…

Shin dan Naoya time

Ketika itu sama seperti minato mereka berhasil kabur saat itu juga mereka kabur kearah tempat yang sama dan mereka langsung memasuki itu lemari dengan cepat mereka juga jatuh kedunia itu. Tiba tiba aja ada Nyx disitu…

Naoya : GYAAAAAAAAA !?

Shin : siapa lo ?

Nyx : gue Nyx ! mau berkunjung kerumah gue ? silahkan !

Shin dan Naoya : ( dalem ati ) gile baru ketemu udah ngajak !

Ketika itu mereka langsung pergi kerumah Nyx dan ketika itu tiba tiba mereka langsung masuk ke acara "rumah idaman" ketika itu bersama seorang cameraman kesasar mereka memasuki rumah Nyx dan ketika itu mereka langsung melongo ngeliat Ruma Nyx yang Glamors…

Cameraman kesasar dan duo bengong : WOAAAAAAA !?

Nyx : selamat datang !

Kantor S.E.E.S

Ketika itu anggota S.E.E.S lagi males malesan kaya Kucing di tempat duduk mereka saat itu dateng polisi lagi yang membawa file aneh lagi….

Metis : ( ngeliat polisinya Sinis ) ada tugas lagi tuh !

Yukari : lagi ?

Junpei : sialan !

Shinjiro : padahal kita udah ngerjain tugas kemaren !

Mitsuru : ugh… this is nightmare…

Akihiko : true!

Fuuka : ano.. kalo ada yang nggak dapet tugas.. silahkan bersihkan tempat ini !

Yang lain : ok !

Ketika itu mereka membaca Filenya dengan isi tugas yang nggak penting juga yaitu..

Main lompat tali ama anak TK…

Akhirnya mereka yang udah pasrah banget langsung pergi ke tempat yang dituju saat itu hanya Aegis yang diam disana..

Junpei : lo ikut ?

Aegis : nggak !

Junpei : lo masih khawatir ama dia ?

Aegis : iya…

Junpei : udah lo disini aja ! ok !

Aegis : ok !

Ketika yang lain pergi tiba tiba dateng naoto, maki, maya dan seorang cewek berambut ungu..

Aegis : GUYS ?

Naoto : cowok ditawan di took kue itu !

Aegis : sumpeh lo ?

Maki : iya !

Aegis : ngomong ngomong lo siapa ?

Purple kid : I am Kanaru morimoto..

Aegis : gue Aegis !

Kanaru : ok

Naoto : ngomong ngomong kita harus cari cara buat bisa menyelamatin mereka !

Maya : bener tuh ! cowok gue ada disana !

Maki : lo ada cara ?

Aegis : ada !

Ketika itu aegis langsung mengambil koper yang bertulisakan " gunakan kalo penting banget !" dan ketika dia membukanya…

Bersambung..

Sorry ! agak jelek ! abis ngantuk nih…. Dan soal Nyx dan Igor ! gue jadikan the Antagonist disini !


	3. Chapter 3

**Bukan CSI tapi S.E.E.S**

**Pengarang curhat :** nah, kalo merasa ada Fanficnya masuk kesini ! tolong bermuka Was was karena ini Pararodi ! * dibunuh * oh iya ! kalo nggak ngerti apa perkerjaan para MC disini akan aku beritau

Minato arisato : pemimpin organisasi S.E.E.S detektif tingkat satu paling pintar diantara detektif yang lain. Ya sifatnya itu kaya Mac taylor dari CSI : NY ( Mac taylor is my favorite number 1 )

Seta souji : warga sipil biasa yang kerja di Junes sama temennya si Yosuke. Dia punya daya ingat super cepet dan juga gara gara Seasone 1 itu di jadi sering berurusan ama Minato and S.E.E.S. well dia itu kaya Chuck di Chuck ( my favorite number 3 )

Shin kanzato : dia itu ya Dokter termuda dan kepintarannya dan kegilaannya menyamai House dari seri Housemd dia kerja di rumah sakit Gauken bersama temen temennya dia termasuk dokter yang cukup aneh kaya House ( House is my favorite guy number 2 )

Tatsuya shou : ya kerjanya di Universitas Seven sister sebagai dosen matematika yang paling cerdas dia itu sering membantu kakaknya buat mecahin kasus kaya Mcnya di Number ( aku lupa nama Mc nya Number he he he.. sayangnya Mcnya itu bukan Favorite gue )

Naoya todo : pekerjaannya Kaya Gary dari early edition tapi disini dia pemilik bar gitu. Dia itu bisa dapet Koran ajaib itu dari seekor kupu kupu emas yang dateng setiap pagi kaya Kucingnya si Gary ( Gary is my favorite guy number 4 )

Dan itu lah pekerjaan Mcnya he he he * digampar *

**Disclaimer :** pararodi di bawah ini bukan punya gue ok ? BUKAN !

**Inti cerita :** emang udah tiga tahun dan iwatodai hidup dengan damai akan tetapi ya tidak sedamai dengan anak anak S.E.E.S yang lagi asem adem di kantornya gara gara X File yang nggak beres dari kantor pusat yang akan membawa Minato ke sebuah tempat yang sangat epic…

Ketika itu di rumah nyx. Naoya dan shin serta cameraman kesasar masih terbengong bengong dengan rumahnya nyx yang glamors…

Naoya : gila ! gue nggak percaya kalo ini rumahnya ini orang

Shin : setuju ! dapet uang dari mana dia ?

Cameraman : palingan kerja !

Shin : bisa aja nyolong !

Ketika itu nyx membawa mereka ke kamar Pribadinya

Nyx : ini dia ! kamarku, banyak isinya kan ? dari boneka Vodo ama cincin yang aku borong dari dua orang gila bersama anjingnya kemarin…

TK Gekkoukan

Ketika itu Yukari, Ken dan koromaru mendadak langsung merasakan perasaan aneh buanget dan ketika itu yukari langsung menghampiri ken yang lagi main ama tiga orang anak yang mukanya Mirip ama minato, yukari dan Junpei.

Yukari : ken, lo ngerasa nggak ada orang yang sadar soal kita kemarin ?

Ken : nggak mungkin ! waktu itu kan dandanan kita kan amburadul !

Yukari : ( nada ngancem ) awas ya ! sampe ada yang tau ! apa lagi si junpei, bisa di olok kita

Koromaru : Arf ! arf ! ( artinya : bener tuh ! sampe ketahuan si Junpei nanti kita di olok lagi ! nanti gue salahin si Ken ! abisnya dia yang ngajak cara itu dasar ken itu udah pendek jelek lagi)

Ken : heh ! koro ! mayashi koro koro ! jangan lo hina gue doang ya ! gue ngerti apa yang lo omongin !

Koromaru : arf ( artinya : kok tau ?)

Ken : gue abisnya dikasih faksin gitu ama seorang dokter di Gauken hospital.. dokternya itu rambutnya kaya brokoli ! jadi gue entah kenapa bisa ngerti bahasa hewan !

Koromaru : arf ( artinya : hebat amat itu faksin ! )

Gauken Hospital

Ketika itu takuro yang duduk sambil ngobrol ama Megumi langsung merasakan perasaan yang nggak enak sama sekali..

Takuro : ada yang bilang rambut gue kaya brokoli deh…

Megumi : siapa ?

Takuro : entah lah ! yang pasti bukan Shin

Megumi : gue setuju ama itu orang ! 100% setuju ! abisnya rambut lo itu kaya Brokoli

Takuro : sialan lo ! ternyata lo lebih nyebelin dari pada itu lesbian people

Megumi : siapa ?

Takuro : itu pasien gue empat hari yang lalu. Yang satunya dandannya kaya Cowok buanget dan satu cewek kecentilan buanget

Megumi : oh… Naoto shirogane dan Rise kujikawa ?

Takuro : ya itu !

Toko tofu Rise

Entah kenapa Rise langsung meremas gelas kertasnya dihadapan Yukiko, Chie, dan Yosuke tanpa sebab. Akhirnya chie yang penasaran langsung nanya

Chie : lo kenapa ?

Rise : entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang bilang aku lesbian deh !

Yukiko : lesbian ? haha…. ha…. ha…. ha… ha..( ketawa tanpa sebab )

Akhirnya dengan jawaban Rise kebiasaan buruk yukiko keluar 100% dan membuat tiga orang lainnya Sweetdrop.

Yosuke : udah ! hiraukan aja dia !

Chie : bener tuh ! eh, ngomong ngomong lo tau dari mana ?

Rise : insting gue berjalan senpai

Yosuke : lo tau siapa orangnya ?

Rise : nggak tau ! yang pasti dia bilang aku itu lesbian ama Naoto !

Yukiko : lesbian ? naoto juga seorang lesbian ? ha ha ha ha ha ha ( tambah ketawa nggak jelas )

Akhirnya mereka pun tambah Sweetdrop ama Yukiko yang kegilaannya yang udah bertambah jadi 9000%…

Yosuke : * sing * mendingan kita….

Yukiko : ( ketawanya tambah besar ) ha ha ha ha ha

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa chie langsung menyumpal mulutnya pake tofu yang ia temukan saat itu…

Chie : kita bicarain topik lain ! ada yang tau nggak kenapa rambutnya Seta mirip group band yang ada di Indonesia ?

Yosuke : yang mana ?

Chie : the changcutters ato apa gitu…

Prinia street

Seta dan tatsuya masih jalan jalan disana entah kenapa perasaan Seta langsung 100% nggak enak..

Seta : kayanya ada yang ngomongin tatan rambut gue deh !

Tatsuya : siapa ?

Seta : temen gue…

Tatsuya : gila ! gimana lo tau ?

Seta : insting lagi pula..

Tiba tiba seta langsung ditimpa ama Minato yang jatuh dari langit .

Tatsuya : wah, sejak kapan lo bisa terbang minato ?

Minato : gue abis kena Bom !

Seta : ngomong ngomong ! LO PERGI SANA JANGAN NINDIS GUE KEK !

Minato : sorry ! gue cabut dulu ! gue mau melawan Nyx nih !

Seta and Tatsuya : siapa ?

Minato : gini lo Nyx itu punya temen namanya igor ! mereka itu mau menghancurkan Prinia dengan peraturan dan melelehkan es disini…

Tatsuya : ( motong kata kata minato ) eh, bukannya..

Minato : disini orangnya seneng dingin ! apalagi mereka buat peraturan yaitu tidak ada pernikahan Gay, tidak ada sumbangan buat orang, tidak ada orang memakai celana panjang, tidak boleh makan ramen dan…

Orang kulit item : ( dateng tiba tiba ) nyx and Igor… doesn't care with the Black people !

Seta and Tatsuya : oh gi…

Mereka berdua langsung ditindis ama naoya dan shin…

Seta : WOI !

Shin : sorry ! my bad ! eh, lo tau nggak ada orang yang namanya Nyx punya rumah GEDE buanget trus rumahnya itu glamors buanget !

Naoya : bener tuh ! tapi sayangnya kami ama cameraman kesasar ditendang ama pacarnya nyx ! si Erberus !

Tatsuya : mana Cameraman nya ?

Shin : jatuh ke jurang yang ada di sana….

Tatsuya : oh…

Minato : tunggu lo bilang nyx ?

Naoya : iya emangnya kenapa ?

Minato : eh, dia itu antagonist di sini tau !

Naoya : masa iya ?

Minato : iya lo mau baca skrip nya ?

Naoya and Shin : boleh !

Minato : Mini Chidori ! Mini Jin ! kemari lah !

Ketika itu ada dua benda yang mirip Chidori ama mini jin dateng dan langsung

Mini chidori and Mini jun : ( menendang ke arah critical Minato ) RASAIN LO !

Dan dengan sopan mereka memberikan selembar kertas yang panjang ke tangan Seta yang masih kesakitan di punggungnya….

Suara gue : _MINATO ! RASAIN LO ! MAKANYA JANGAN MINTA SKIRP NYA ! HEH ! MINI CHIDORI MINI JIN ! KEMBALI AMA TAKAYA SANA ! CEPETAN !_

Mini chidori and Mini jin : ya mbah !

Suara gue : _UDAH ! LO SEMUA BACA AJA SEDIKIT ATO NGGAK SIMPAN ! SOALNYA ADA BOCORAN SOAL PERTARUNGAN LO ! BELOM ADA ENDINGNYA ! CARI AJA SENDIRI OK ?_

The boys lost destiny : ya mbah…

Ketika itu mereka membaca itu skrip dan langsung…

Minato : ok ! disini tertulis kita harus membawa senjata yang cukup ! kalo gitu gue kasih waktu 5 menit buat Cari ! let's go !

**5 menit kemudian **

mereka kembali sambil membawa senjata mereka masing masing.

Minato dengan pedang satu tangan

Seta pedang dua tangan

Tatsuya pedang dua tangan

Shin pedang satu tangan

Naoya boneka ?

Ketika mereka melihat boneka yang di pegang naoya mereka langsung bengong abis melihatnya..

Minato : ya tuhan ! lo dapet dari mana ?

Naoya : dapet dari…

Entah kenapa hawa dingin merasuki Empat orang lainnya ketika itu mereka sadar kalo Naoya ngambil boneka dari Pamela Ibis akhirnya empat orang lainnya langsung..

Seta : gue pergi dulu

Tatsuya : gue juga !

Shin : aku juga !

Minato : tunggu aku juga !

Ketika itu Naoya di tinggal sendirian dan tiba tiba ketika dia melihat kebelakang dia ngeliat Pamela di belakangnya..

Naoya : ah, Pamela ! gue cuman…

Pamela : KEMBALIKAN !!!!!

Ketika itu tiba tiba terdengar sebuah ledakan ketika Minato dan yang lainnya menjauh. Ledakan itu kaya perang dunia ke 2 di sana akhirnya empat orang yang tersisa langsung diam diam aja dan langsung berjalan menuju rumah Nyx dan ketika itu mereka langsung menyerbu. Dan ketika itu Nyx juga udah siap siap ama Erberus dan langsung

Minato : SERBU !!!!!

Mereka pun mulai berlari menuju Nyx da Erberus akan tetapi

Hp The boys lost destiny : Anda mendapat telphone

Mereka berempat langsung berhenti dan mengangkat telphone nya sebelum itu mereka bilang

The boys lost destiny : bentar !

Ketika itu mereka langsung mengangakat telphonenya terus sibuk denagn telphonenya masing masing ketika itu ada sedikit kesempatan buat Nyx menyerang dan…

Nyx : the time was come !

Nyx menggunakan serangan Almighty Attack ( atau apa gitu gue lupa namanya dan nggak bisa nulisnya ) dan seketika itu mereka Berempat langsung terlempar

The boys lost destiny : HUAAAAAAA !?

Ketika mereka terhempas tiba tiba dari belakang ada orang yang langsung memegang mereka dan ketika mereka ngeliat siapa orangnya…

Seta : Na…Naoto !?

Minato :Ae… Aegis !?

Shin : HUAAAAAA !? KANARU ?

Tatsuya : M..M….Aya….

Ketika itu para cewek langsung memarahi cowoknya..

Aegis, Naoto, Maya and Kanaru : DASAR lo ! !$!#%#$^$%&$%&*^ ( dan seterusnya )

Minato : tunggu ! kami mau Tanya gimana lo pada bisa pergi kesini ?

Aegis : pertama kami mengambil persenjataan dari koper rahasia entuh ! trus kami pergi ke sini. Merusakan alat alat yang ada di pabrik coklat memukul orang yang namanya Harry potter yang sedang gila di atas dan lalu kami berlari dari orang yang bernama Takaya !

Tatsuya : eh, Naoya mana ?

Naoto : tuh, masih ada di belakang !

Ketika itu minato dan lainnya ngeliat ke arah tempat Naoya terakhir kali terlihat dan…

Minato : OMG…

Seta : WTF !?

Tatsuya :… * GAPS *

Shin : HOLY ****

Mereka ngeliat Pamela ibis di kalahkan oleh maki dengan buku Death note bersampul merah ( ya, lo tau lah ), matanya langsung kaya Misa yang abis membunuh. Trus mereka berempat langsung takut takut gitu ama Maki

Minato : Maki… lo nggak apa apa ?

Maki : huh ? oh… aku nggak apa apa ! aku cuman abis mengalahkan hantu yang menggangu cowokku ini dengan Death note milik ku…!

Para cowok langsung diem seribu bahasa dan ketika itu para cewek juga dateng sambil lari lari kecil kesana entah kenapa Tiba tiba dari kejauhan Kira datang dan langsung..

Kira : enak aja lo ! ini punya gue !

Maki : eh, ini punya gue kali ! sana ! lo punya sendiri kan ?

Kira : iye ! tapi di bawa si Misa ! udah, mana death note lo ?

Maki : nggak mau ! ini punya gue !

Kira : ( ngotot ) Punya gue !

Maki : ( ngotot ) PUNYA GUE !

Kira : ( ngotot ) GUE !!!!

Maki : ( ngotot ) GUE !!!!

Akhirnya maki dan kira langsung berebutan itu Death note kaya anak anak rebutan mainan ketika itu Minato dan yang lain langsung sweetdrop ama kelakuan perebutan death note tersebut. Akhirnya Minato menemukan botol setelah melihat tulisannya dia langsung memukul Kira menggunakan botol yang memiliki tulisan " Pukulkan aku ke Kira di bagian kepala dengan sangat kencang" dan seketika itu kira pingsan..

Maki : makasih !

Minato : ya, sama sama..

Tiba tiba misa datang dan memukulkan botol kekepala minato yang bertuliskan " pukulkan aku ke Minato di bagian kepala sekencang kencangnya " dan langsung menyeret Kira dengan paksa...

Misa : ah~! Akhirnya aku bisa sama kira lagi ! Kira CINTA KU !

Ketika misa mulai pergi semuanya langsung sweetdrop ama misa dan langsung menuju minato yang lagi pingsan. Ketika minato agak sadar Seta yang lagi panik langsung bertanya ama keadaan Minato sekarang

Seta : gimana perasaan lo ? Minato ?

Minato : aku ingin pergi ke Disney land…

Ketika itu semuanya langsung tertawa nggak karuan akan tetapi. Mereka langsung di tembak ama Aegis dengan pistolnya..

Aegis : UDAH DIEM ! AWAS LO OLOK SI MINATO ! GUE BUNUH LO !

Saat itu semuanya langsung terdiam bukan main dan langsung membantu minato berdiri. Ketika minato udah sadar buanget minato langsung berbicara ama aegis…

Minato : aegis ! kita punya musuh namanya nyx dia akan menghancurkan…

Aegis : gue tau ! lo pasti taunya dari kamera yang bisa meledak itu kan ?

Minato : iya ! kok tau ?

Aegis : ya… gue dapet itu kamera di depan pintu masuk ke sini ! memang meledak tapi masih berfungsi… dan setelah itu..

Minato dan Aegis : ( kompak ) meledak lagi !

Naoya : anyway, kita harus kalahkan si Nyx dan lalu si Igor !

Seta : iya bener tuh ! eh, ngomong ngomong nggak apa apa kita ngelawan igor duluan ?

Naoya : nggak boleh ! karena lo coba baca berita ini !

Ketika itu seta, minato, shin, kanaru, maya, naoto, maki, aegis dan tatsuya membaca artikel " Igor tidak mau berperang kemarin, malah dia minta perang dilakukan hari ini dan perang ini di sebut sebagai perang dunia ke 3 oleh igor dengan sepuluh anak Stress alias gila "

Seta : oh gitu… dia mau berperang besok ya ?

Naoya : yup !

Minato : eh, kita aja tadi udah kalah jadi gimana kita ngalahin si Nyx dan Erberus lagi ?

Aegis : aku punya satu cara yang ampuh !

Ketika itu Aegis langsung mengeluarkan boneka Voodo berbentuk Nyx serta Erberus dan langsung…

Aegis : he he he…..

Aegis langsung main santet aja disitu dan ketika itu di kejauhan ( lebih tepatnya di rumah nyx ) tiba tiba terjadi ledakan aneh, bahkan sangat aneh. Ketika itu para cowok melongo nggak jelas dan para cewek tersenyum jahat sangat jahat…

Minato : gue makin takut ama cewek gue sendiri…

Shin : iya ! bener tuh..

Seta : cewek itu bener bener racun dunia ya !

Ketika itu entah kenapa pedang mitsuru datang dan menusuk kepalanya seta kaya ikutsuki yang kepalanya ditusuk ama Pedang mitsuru di Certain day of the summer video dan ketika itu para cowok tambah diem dan melihat tingkah laku anak cewek. Setelah upacara Voodo alias santet itu selesai mereka langsung pergi menuju rumah nyx dan melihat rumah nyx hancur berantakan. Dan nyx serta Ereberus nya udah meledak…..

Minato : gila…

Shin : ampuh buanget santetnya…

Tatsuya : iya…

Naoya : gue nggak mau main main ama cewek !

Seta : bener tuh !

Ketika itu pedang milik Mitsuru datang lagi dan mengenai kepala Seta lagi ( LAGI ? ). Karena tancapan pedang itu Seta langsung nancep di salah satu dinding di situ…

Minato : ampun gue !

Shin : mendingan kita cabut pedang dari kepala si Seta !

Naoya : trus kita persiapan buat ngelawan Igor kan ?

Minato : iya !

Tatsuya : eh, cewek cewek bantuin dong !

Detectif women murder club : MAHAL !

Ketika itu mereka langsung melemparkan pedang kearah pasangan mereka masing masing kecuali Naoto yang cowoknya udah di lempar pedang milik Mitsuru ama orang yang tidak di kenal.

Bersambung

HUAAAAAA ! arisato-chan ngantuk ! segini dulu ya ! and Anyway… NEXT EPISODE adalah perang dunia ke 3 di Prinia 10 remaja lawan 1 kakek kakek dan dua wanita muda bagaimana kah kelanjutannya ? bunuh saya dulu ! * dibunuh * ada yang mau Tanya kenapa perang dunia ke 3 soalnya perang dunia ke dua udah dilakukan ama Naoya dan Pamela tadi !


	4. Last battle

**Bukan CSI tapi S.E.E.S**

**Pengarang curhat :** aduh ! gue pingin banget si Minato bertarung melawan Nyx ! ( suer sampe kabawa mimpi ! ) dan habis gue mendegar suara Naoto ( ver ENG! ) dan hasilnya jelek banget coba gue ? ( mulai ! mulai lo Fen ! ) suara gue kan cocok buat Naoto …bla …bla…bla… ( silahkan anda menabok feny sebelum urusannya rumit. Kalo dia ngomong soal Voice actornya ceritanya nggak bakalan selesai ) ngomong ngomong ada adegan yang gue ambil dari seseorang ( I think…. )

**Disclaimer :** pararodi di bawah ini bukan punya gue ok ? BUKAN !

**Inti cerita :** emang udah tiga tahun dan iwatodai hidup dengan damai akan tetapi ya tidak sedamai dengan anak anak S.E.E.S yang lagi asem adem di kantornya gara gara X File yang nggak beres dari kantor pusat yang akan membawa Minato ke sebuah tempat yang sangat epic…

Para cowok masih aja tertancap itu pedang dan akhirnya pedang itu dilepas oleh para cewek dan setelah mereka dipilih, digoreng, di masak dan di jual ( ? ) mereka langsung berdiskusi di rumah nyx yang sudah tidak ada penghuni ( penghuninya udah meledak ) buat mengalahkan Igor dengan dua cewek cantik itu.

Minato : eh, trus apa rencana kalian ?

Aegis : kita buat boneka Voodonya lalu kita ledakan

Seta : gila, kejam amat !

Naoto : aku ada ide !

Tatsuya : apaan ?

Naoto : kita tembaki aja !

Naoya : WTF ?

Naoto : itu wajar kan ?

Kanaru : tapi tembakan dari mana mbak ?

Naoto : nggak tau…

Maya : oh, gimana kalo kita ngeracunin dia ?

Maki : pake ?

Maya : masakan…

Aegis : masakan apa ? masa masakan Fuuka ?

Minato : udah deh, Aegis masakan fuuka adalah mimpi buruk !

Shin : maksud lo ?

Minato : masakan fuuka itu nggak enak banget anjing yang namanya koromaru itu aja sampe terpingsan pingsan memakannya !

Shin : tapikan itu masakan buat igor…

Aegis : tapi bau banget ! orang baru aja di dekatnya udah pingsan coba !

Maki : masa ?

Aegis : sumpah ! beneran…

Seta : contoh ?

Aegis : mau liat ? minato lo ada rekamannya nggak ?

Minato : rekaman apa ?

Aegis : waktu junpei didekat itu masakan ?

Minato : oh, itu toh ? mana ya ?

Entah kenapa tiba tiba cameraman kesasar datang lagi dan memberikan camera yang seperti punya bebe…

Camerama kesasar : mas, ini ! videonya !

Minato : ya. Makasih mas !

Cameraman kesasar : oh, sama sama mas ! eh, mas lo tau nggak ?

Minato : tau apa ?

Cameraman kesasar : suara naoto Ver ENG itu jelek tau !

Semuanya ( kecuali naoto ) : Hah ? masa ?

Cameraman kesasar : iya ! jelek banget ! ceweknya kelihatan, atlus salah pilih Voice actor terus… gue kasih tau ya, cuman suara P3 aja yang voice actornya cocok termasuk PTS voice actor mereka cocok dengan character mereka ! nggak kaya P4 ! atlusnya salah voice actor terus !

Seta : masa ? tau darimana kalo game p4 ENG version itu voice actornya jelek semua ?

Cameraman kesasar : gue dapat dari….

Ketika itu cameraman kesasar ditembaki Naoto yang kesal dengan kata katanya soal Voice nya di ENG. Camerama itu ditembaki sampe jatuh ke jurang dan nasib nya sama kaya bebe orang prancis yang gila itu. Ketika itu semuanya terdiam melihat kegilaan Naoto dan tidak disangka sangka naoya langsung mengambil laptop dia langsung main internet tanpa diundang. Dia masuk ke Friendsternya Naoto dan memilih Emotenya dengan Emote…

Friendster : Naoto is…

Naoya : * sing * maaf naoto tapi ini memang sifatmu sekarang….

Friendster : Naoto is More evil

Ketika mengetahuinya naoto langsung menembaki si Naoya sampe ya pingsan. Ketika itu semuanya langsung diam kembali dan duduk manis di antara kursi di rumah nyx dan mulai membicarakan soal Igor…

Aegis : ini dia rekamannya !

Aegis mempertontonkan rekaman saat junpei mendekati makanan itu dan… tak berapa kemudia video itu menujukan saat saat junpei pingsan di depan kue itu dan langsung pingsan di depan kue itu dan membuat orang pingin ketawa abis.

Seta : gila, makanya… poison cooking sama kaya buatan Yukiko, chie, dan rise…

Tatsuya : emang nya temen cewek lo kagak ada yang bisa masak ?

Seta : iya ! cuman gue dan nanako aje

Minato : gue juga bisa masak kok..

Seta : berarti sama dong…

Minato : iya !

Maya : hello ? kita bukannya mau merencanakan sesuatu buat kita bisa mengalahkan igor?

Maki : aku tau gimana !

Shin : gimana ?

Maki : kita tulis dia di Death note…

Ketika itu semuanya terdiam dan sweetdrop ama si Maki yang mukanya langsung berubah jadi misa lagi. Ketika itu naoto yang masih panas sama Naoya langsung angkat bicara soal Igor…

Naoto : UDAH, POKOKNYA KITA SERANG BESOK BERSAMA SAMA PAKE SENJATA KITA…

Kanaru : ( memotong kata kata naoto ) tapi…

Naoto : ( menembak kanaru ) DIEM DULU ! KITA SERBU SAMA SAMA TERUS

Shin : ( motong kata kata naoto ) trus ?

Naoto : ( menembak shin ) KITA HAJAR IGOR DAN DUA ASISTENNYA ! LALU

Tatsuya : ( memotong kata kata Naoto ) lalu ?

Naoto : ( menembak tatsuya ) KITA KELUAR DARI SINI DENGAN CARA

Maya : ( motong kata kata naoto ) dengan cara ?

Naoto : ( menembak maya ) CARA APAPUN !

Tiga orang lainnya yang masih belum ketembak langsung terdiam semuanya dan nggak berani berbicara. Para anak anak yang di tembaki pura pura pingsan aja di depan naoto. Dan seketika naoto reda si cameraman itu datang lagi ( lagi ? ) dan langsung bawa kertas segala lagi.

Cameraman : nih ! nih posting dari Persona lover forum indo !!!

Ketika itu semuanya langsung ngeliat postingnya dan naoto marah lagi dan menembaki cameraman kesasar itu.

Naoto : sialan, sana lo pergi ! lo cuman Major character disini !

Minato : sabar mbak ! lo dicerita ini mau dibilang lesbian people loh...

Naoto : masa ?

Minato : nggak percaya ?

Naoto : nggak !

Minato : mau falsh back ?

Naoto : boleh !

Minato : ayo kalo gitu !

Seta : tunggu !

Minato dan Naoto : kenapa ?

Seta : eh, flash backnya entar dulu ! kita mau lawan igor sekarang ! jadi kita ngobrol soal igor dan lalu melakukan Flash back !

Minato : bener juga ! eh, cameraman ! pergi ya lo !

Cameraman : ok ! bye !

Semuanya : bye !

Ketika itu yang lain udah sadar dan langsung duduk di depan meja segi empat dan langsung minato pun angkat bicara

Minato : baiklah ! konvrensi meja bundar di buka !

Seta : segi empat kali…

Minato : ok, konvrensi meja segi empat di buka ! dan sekarang apa pendapat kalian untuk mengalahkan igor ?

Aegis : gue rasa Voodo

Naoto : kita tembakin

Maya : kita kasih masakan

Maki : nggak usah kita taro aja namanya di Death note !

Kanaru : kita lempari pake batu aja !

Minato : eh, para cowok lo nggak ada ide ?

Para cowok : nggak ada…

Minato : * sing * dasar otak udang…

Para cowok : apa lo bilang ?

Minato : nggak, ayam dimakan kaleng kemarin…

Para cowok : siapa ?

Minato : ayam…

Para cowok : nanya !

Minato : * sing *….

Naoto : kalo nggak ada cara lain… kita serbu aja sekarang…

Semuanya : tapi tapi…

Naoto : mendingan sekarang ! let's go !

Semuanya : * sing *…..baiklah

ISTANA WHITE CASTLE MILIK IGOR

Igor berdiri disana dengan hidung panjangnya sebagai tongkat ketika mereka melihat parajuritnya igor minato langsung komentar…

Minato : kita kalah jumlah…

Seta : setuju !

Aegis : gohs….

Naoto : apa yang kita harus lakukan ?

Kanaru : berdoa ?

Shin : gila lo ! ini kan udah mau perang ?

Maya : kita serang sekarang minato ?

Minato : eh ?

Tatsuya : lo kan ketuanya ?

Minato : sejak kapan ?

Naoya : sejak tadi….

Minato : kenapa ?

Maki : kamu lebih banya pengalaman

Minato : oh, gitu…

Seta : aku sudah siap kawan…!

Naoto : aku juga !

Shin : apa perintah mu ?

Tatsuya : walaupun kalah…

Naoya : kami masih terima !

Maki : apa perintah mu Minato ?

Minato : SERANG !

Sebelum mereka melakukan satu langka pun mereka semua langsung di kejutkan dengan serombongan anak anak SMPN 4 Tarakan yang tiba tiba lari lari di tengah Igor dan mereka ketika itu mereka lagi melakukan permainan " BOLA GEBOK " dan ketika itu pula salah satu anak bernama Budi berteriak ke temennya..

Budi : ARIS ! LEMPAR KE ANAK COWOK RAMBUT ITEM ITU ! MUNGKIN DIA MUSUH !

Aris : OK, BUD !

Anak bernama Aris itu langsung melemparkan Bola itu kekepala Naoya dengan sangat keras sampe dia jatuh pingsan dan ketika itu pak Yani guru olah raga SMP 4 tarakan langsung meniupkan peluitnya…

Pak Yani : TIDAK SAH ! ULANG LAGI !

Mereka kayanya tetep aja main bola gebok tersebut. Igor CS serta Minato CS ( kecuali naoya yang pingsan karena gebokan dari Aris ) langsung menjadi penonton di sana mereka ngeliat Kedua kubu yang berserteru dari kelas 8-2 di SMP 4 lagi bertarung memperebutkan nilai yang bagus dan ketika itu giliran anak bernama Daniel menggebok bola.

Daniel : sialan ! lempar kesiapa ? oh ! itu dia !

Anak itu langsung menggebokkan bolanya ke Maki dan Maya ( karena bolanya mantul ) di bagian kepala dan tidak sah lagi….

Pak Yani : TIDAK SAH ! ULANG LAGI !

Daniel : coba gue membidik ke bagian badan sial !

Ketika itu para Minato CS langsung panik melihat Maki dan Maya pingsan gitu dan barusan aja si Tatsuya dan Shin mendekati dua orang itu tiba tiba mereka terkena gebokan dari dua orang cewek bernama Feny ( gue ) and Nadya. Di bagian kepala dan kaos sampe bercap…

Pak Yani : SAH ! CEPAT ! SUSUN !

Ketika itu semuanya langsung sweetdrop ama kelakuan anak SMP 4 itu dan itu pun terjadi lagi kali ini menimpa Kanaru yang terkena bola gebokan lemparan anak bernama Jusmaidin, Jaka, and Candra secara berturut turut…

Jusmaidin : Pak ? sah kah ?

Pak Yani : SAH ! sekarang susun Sticknya !

Jaka and Candra : iya, pak !

Dan Minato CS sekarang sisa empat orang dan mereka tambah Sweetdrop dan lemparan melayang lagi ke Minato CS lagi dan mengenai Seta and Naoto. Mereka tertimbun oleh lemparan Bola seorang anak beranama Hadi, Ayu, Siti, Megawati amir, Megawati, and Ryan.

Pak Yani : Sah ! cepat ! cepat !

Dan akhirnya seluruh anak SMPN 4 itu langsung sengaja melemparkan seluruh bola yang mereka punya ke arah Minato and Aegis yang udah ketakutan ama mereka yang dari tadi ngelempari mereka dengan bola tennis tersebut. Dan setelah selesai melempar anak anak SMP 4 itu pergi entah kemana. Dan ketika rombongan itu membuka pemandangan Igor CS, para igor CS langsung terkaget kaget melihat para Minato CS udah terkubur dalam dalam oleh Bola tennis…

Igor : wow… kayanya kita menang nih…

Sekolah Gekkoukan…

Para anggota S.E.E.S langsung bingung bingung mau ngapain setelah tugas mereka selesai dan tiba tiba keluar asap dari boneka yang berbentuk Monyet. Lalu mereka pun mendekatinya dan langsung…

Yukari : OMG ?

Junpei : WHAT THE ?

Akihiko : THE NAME OF GOD !?

Mitsuru : WHAT IN THIS EARTH ?

Fuuka : * GAPS * !?

Ken : HOLY SHIT !

Shinjiro : DAMN !? ( nyadar di pegang metis ) HEY ! DON'T TOUCH ME METIS !

Metis : but, I am your girlfriend !

Shinjiro : since when ?

Metis : since…

Junpei : ( berlaga seperti sang sutradara ) WOI, jangan pake bahasa inggris ! nggak tau BINAR apa ? ( Binar : bahasa Indonesia yang benar )

Metis and Shinjiro : oh… ok !

Junpei : mulai lagi !

**( Di ulang ! )**

Metis : aku pacar mu !

Shinjiro : sejak kapan ?

Metis : sejak kemarin !

Shinjiro : NAJIS !

Metis : ( marah ) APA ? ORGIA MODE IS GO !

Shinjiro : ( Marah ) CUT ! nggak boleh pake bahasa inggris kan ? harus BINAR !

Metis : oh… iya ya…!

**( di ulang ! )**

Metis : aku pacar mu !

Shinjiro : sejak kapan ?

Metis : sejak kemarin !

Shinjiro : NAJIS !

Metis : ( marah ) Orgia mode di mulai !

Ketika itu Metis langsung menampar shinji seperti di Capter 1 dan ketika itu mereka berdua langsung berkelahi sambil guling guling lagi dan para anggota S.E.E.S mengira mereka ya… You know…

Ken : ya… allah… ! sabar ! lo belum nikah !

Akihiko : idih ! jorok banget sih lo !

Mitsuru : belom waktunya ! sadar !

Junpei : kayanya kita harus memisahkan mereka deh…

Yukari : … kalo gitu…

Tiba tiba tempat mereka langsung menjadi " Battle Area " di game dan lalu mereka kaya orang mau melakukan All-Out-Attack dan yang ditanyai adalah Junpei….

Ken : Here our chance ! let's do it !

Junpei : Attack !

Ken : under…

Ketika itu mereka pun terinjak oleh anak anak SMP 4 kelas 8-2 yang nongol lagi ( Lagi !? ) entah dari mana dan ketika itu mereka main bola gebok lagi dengan baju bebas mereka. Lalu mereka pun melihat tingkah laku shinji and Metis dan lalu mereka langsung menonton adegan mereka bekelai dan masih menginjak Anggota S.E.E.S…

Budi : eh, tuh orang ngapain sih ?

Aris : tehe ! eh, kayanya kita ginjak orang deh…

Rendi : masa ?

Feny : kalo lo nggak percaya… trus benda apa di bawah kaki lo semua apa ?

Spontan Budi, Aris, Rendi, Jumaidin, Robby, and Chandra kaget melihat Junpei, Yukari, Akihiko, Ken, Fuuka and Mitsuru yang mereka Injak dan lalu…

Budi : ( kaget+memerintah anak buahnya ) wah, GEBOK MEREKA !

Seluruh anak SMP 4 kelas 8-2 langsung melemparkan bola gebok mereka kearah Junpei, Yukari, Akihiko, Ken, Fuuka and Mitsuru dan lalu nasib mereka sama kaya Minato and Aegis yang kena Gebokan anak SMP 4 kelas 8-2 itu. Dan lalu salah satu anak ingusan ( Sorry guys ) itu mengambil botol dan langsung mengeprokin itu botol ke arah Metis sampe…

Feny : OMG ! ada cahaya di kepalanya !

Aris : WHAT IS THIS ?

Budi : woi, BINAR !

Aris and Feny : maaf !

**( Di ulangi ! )**

Feny : ya allah…… ada cahaya di kepalanya !

Aris : apaan sih tuh ?

Budi : mungkin cahaya dari komet gitu ?

Chandra : nggak mungkin ! iya kan Shogun ?

Feny : gue FENY ! Chandra !

Chandra : oh…..

Budi : FEN, BINAR ! BINAR !

Feny : ah…, Shit !

Chandra, Aris, and Budi : FENY ! JANGAN NGOMONG gitu !

Feny : oh…. Maaf….

**( Di ulangi ! )**

Feny : ya allah…… ada cahaya di kepalanya !

Aris : apaan sih tuh ?

Budi : mungkin cahaya dari komet gitu ?

Chandra : nggak mungkin ! iya kan Shogun ?

Feny : aku FENY, Chandra !

Chandra : oh…..

Budi : eh, temen temen ! nonton yuk cahaya yang ada di kepala robot montok aneh ini !

Anak SMP 4 kelas 8-2 : Ok, yokkkkk !

Akhirnya mereka menonton cahaya yang ada di kepala metis sampe mereka bosan dan lalu mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan All-Out-Attack…

Feny : yuk… kita All-Out-Attack ?

Budi : iya Fen ! gue udah malas….

Aris : BIN….

Feny, Budi, and anak SMP 4 kelas 8-2 : NGGAK ADA WAKTU !

Ketika itu terjadilah "Battle Area " lagi dan kini yang ditanyai Budi….

Feny : The enemy is Down ! Let's finish this !

Budi : GEBOKIN !

Feny : BRING IT ! BRING IT ! BRING IT !

Mereka langsung ngeprokin Shinjiro and Metis. Lalu nasib mereka langsung sama kaya temen temennya yang lain dan lalu…

Feny : gue capek nih… pulang yuk !

Megawati : trus mereka mau di apain ?

Budi : udah… tinggalin aja !

Megawati amir : iya ! mereka juga nggak berguna kok…

Jusmaidin : iya bener tuh ! pulang yuk !

Seleruh anak SMP 4 : YUKKKK

Dan dengan tidak ada rasa tanggung jawab apalagi menyesal mereka pun keluar dari ruangan itu, menutupnya, menguncinya dan Pulang. Dan melupakan korban Gebokan mereka yang lagi bersempit sempit and pingsan di timbun bola gebok tersebut…

ISTANA WHITE CASTLE MILIK IGOR

Minato yang setengah sadar berhasil keluar dari bola gebokan tersebut. Tubuhnya lemas soalnya hampir kehabisan napas karena ketimbun bola gebokan dan begitu dia melihat ke arah bayangan. Dia langsung kaget melihat Igor yang menyiapkan sejatanya untuk menusuk Minato…

Igor : sekarang saatnya !

Minato : TIDAKKKK !!!!!

Disela sela adegan itu tiba tiba aja minato melakukan perlawanan yang aneh…

Minato : ( berdiri and tampak sehat dan bugar ) tunggu, gue mau baca koran Naoya sebentar…

Igor : .. cepetan ya ?

Ketika itu minato membolak balikan Koran ajaib naoya. Bolak, balik, bolak, balik, bolak, and balik… dan ketika dia membaca iklan remote…

Minato : bentar ! gue telphone orang dulu…

Ketika itu minato memesan remote biru. Bernama CLICK dan selanjutnya minato langsung menerima remote dari salah satu penggantar barang yang sepertinya itu character dari Magical DoReMi….

Minato : makasih Doremi…

Doremi : sama- sama ! eh, ngomong ngomong lo mau apain ini remote ?

Minato : mau gue makan ! udah sana pergi !

Doremi : ( sweetdrop )…. Ok dah…

Lalu Doremi langsung pergi dengan sapu terbangnya dan lalu Minato kembali keadegan tadi…

Minato : ulang !…

Igor : ok…

Minato : TIDAAAAKKKKK !

Dan Klick ! waktu pun berhenti ketika itu Minato berdiri kembali dan langsung melihat remote Click itu.

Minato : ampuh juga ! mendingan gue sembuhin temen temen gue !

Lalu Minato menyembuhkan temannya dengan remote click tersebut. Semuanya langsung keluar dari gumpalan bola Gebokan tersebut berdiri dan langsung menuju Minato…

Minato :… ( senyum senyum ) LET'S GET THEM !

Mereka langsung mengeproki para prajurot itu dengan gaya mereka. Mereka mengeprokinya dengan cara gila yaitu…

Minato ngeprokin kursi..

Seta ngeprokin gelas

Shin ngeprokin keyboard

Tatsuya ngeprokin botol

Naoya ngeprokin gundulan Koran yang di dalamnya di isi besi

Aegis ngeprokin bau besar

Naoto ngeprokin pistol

Kanaru ngeprokin bola jelly

Maya well, ngeprokin disket

Maki mengeprokin death note… ?

Dan lalu tersisa si igor dan mereka langsung berkumpul di depan igor. Sebelum Minato memberikan perintah tiba tiba anak SMP 4 itu datang lagi menggebokin igor dan lalu menginjak igor sampe penyet dan langsung keluar pulang dari situ..

Minato : lupakan saja dia….

Aegis : yuk kita pulang…

Mereka pun kembali ke alam mereka masing masing. Dan lalu Minato and Aegis yang datang ke Gekkoukan School kaget melihat anak buah mereka yang digeprokin. Mereka cuman ngeliat Junpei yang udah Half Death disana…

Junpei :… Shoot, I am half death now…

Minato : ada apa ?

Junpei : ah, Minato… lo mau tau ?

Minato and Aegis : ( mangut )..

Junpei : baiklah… ( langsung berdiri dan segar bugar )ANAK ANAK SMP 4 TARAKAN TADI DATANG TERUS MEREKA NGIJAK GUE, YUKARI, KEN, AKIHIKO, AND MITSURU TRUS MEREKA LANGSUNG MELEMPARI KAMI DENGAN BOLA TENNIS ! ( kembali Half Death )

Minato : oh…gitu…

Aegis :…. Bukannya gebok ?

Junpei : iya ! bener Gebokaaaannnn ?!

Lalu dari arah belakang tiba tiba datang bola Gebokan entah dari mana dan menimbun mereka lagi…dan mereka tertimbun..

Minato : ah, shit !

Aegis : siapa sih yang ngundang mereka ?

Dan akhirnya seluruh anggota S.E.E.S tertimbun di bolag gebokan itu para anak anak SMP 4 langsung pergi entah kemana dan

THE END !

Well, sorry….. nggak bagus… soalnya gue ngantuk banget… lo bertanya Tanya kenapa gue umur 16 tahun masih di SMP kelas 2 ? itu karena gue pernah sakit keras dan koma sampe gue telat masuk ke sekolah…. And kenapa Budi menjadi leader disini ? karena di kelas gue dia ketua kelas… di kelas gue… dan ada yang bertanya soal BOLA GEBOK ? silahkan liat di Blog saya…. Dan cara aturan main dan sebenarnya dari kelas 1 SD temen temen gue satu kelas selalu aja sama…. ! ( true story ) anyway… gue berencana buat Seasone 4…. Apakah aku harus membuat seasone 4 ? tolong jawab !


End file.
